deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday vs. Cell
Doomsday vs. Cell is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC Comics vs Dragon Ball Z! The murderers of our alien saviors enter the ring for the first time! Which hero murderer will be killed themselves? '' Interlude Wiz: In a previous Death Battle, we pitted Goku and Superman against each other in a legendary battle, and Superman ultimately prevailed, much to the rage of the fanboys. '''Boomstick: But now, their murderers are fighting. And surprisingly, both are scientificly made.' Wiz: Doomsday, the abomination who killed Superman... Boomstick: And Cell, the murderer of Goku. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Doomsday Wiz: Doomsday was created artificially on Krypton, many years ago. Boomstick: His creater made him because.... he wanted him to take over Krypton. Yep. Wiz: He did so by.... MURDERING BABIES? Boomstick: Doomsday isn't the real monster anymore AFTER ALL. Wiz: Eventually the being finally evolved without technology. He was known as...... Boomstick: Doomsday! Wiz: Doomsday actually became so powerful he killed everybody on Krypton, and he even killed his own creater, who was named Bertron by the way. Boomstick: Glad I didn't order a Doomsday at the store. Wiz: Doomsday soon found himself on earh and was one of the most powerful villains. Boomstick: Alright, now Doomsday killed Superman, obviously. Wiz: Yes, we get it. Now let's talk about DIFFIRENT feats... Boomstick: Doomsday once defeated the Justice League with one of his hands.... BEHIND HIS BACK. Wiz: Obviously, I think you know Doomsday has superhuman strength. For a large beast, he's quite fast.Just like many other villains, Doomsday also can regenerate. Boomstick: Sterotypical villain is steryotypical. Anyways, he can absorb his opponents abilities, which allows him to fly, teleport, and more. Although he will not have any abilities he absorbed already, he can only absorb Cell's abilities. Wiz: Doomsday isn't really the strongest, though. He is pretty darn dumb and is dumber then a rock compared to Cell, and while he DID kill Superman, he killed himself. Boomstick: His name should be enough to keep you away, obviously. Doomsday roars. Cell Wiz: Cell was created by Dr. Gero as a "perfect being". Boomstick: THAT bug is perfect? What next, a butterfly is a perfect being? Wiz: Yes, while you may underestimate him at first he is not someone you wanna mess with. He actually was created by the DNA of almost every Dragon Ball fighter, even Goku! Boomstick: So a bug that murdered Goku? A BUG!? Wiz: Yep, a bug can kill Goku. Boomstick: TAKE THAT GOKU FANBOYS! Wiz: Cell wasn't actually perfect. Until he absorbed one of Dr. Gero's other androids, Android 17. Cell then turned into.... semi-perfect Cell. Boomstick: When will we get to Cell's final form? Wiz: Just wait. Well, after absorbing Android 18 he turned into perfect Cell. *shows Perfect Cell* Boomstick; It isn't ugly anymore. And yet somehow Cell managed to defeat The Z-Fighters, Vegeta, and Trunks with no problem. Wiz: And then..... he murdered Goku. *shows Cell killing Goku*. Boomstick: Guys, Cell vs Superman confirmed! Wiz: NONONONONO. Boomstick: Sorry. Wiz: Due to absorbing and beating everybody, Cell was able to use moves like Vegeta's Gallick Gun, and Freiza's Death Beam. *shows list* We will be using these moves in the fight * Kamehameha – A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. Inherited from Goku. Also used when in his Cellin form. * Regeneration – The Namekian ability to regenerate damage to the body; taken from Piccolo. From the manga and original Japanese dub, Cell can regenerate only if the core inside his head is not damaged, though the English dub of anime re-defines this so that he can regenerate provided even a single cell remains, making up for the contradiction in the manga of Cell having his head blown off by Goku's Instant Transmission Kamehameha. * Solar Flare – An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Inherited from Tien. * Afterimage Strike – The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. Taken from Goku, never used in the manga. * Special Beam Cannon – An energy beam that can drill through opponents. Taken from Piccolo. Only used in anime-filler and video games. * Gallick Gun - Used by Vegeta, it makes a giant blue colored blast. It usually is used in mid-air and aiming downwards. * Death Beam '''- Used by Freiza, it lets the user fire a small but deadly beam from the Index Finger. * '''Kiai – Used to end his Fear Me! technique. Also used in the Butōden series and Budokai Tenkaichi''series. * '''Cybernetic Radar' – A High Speed Rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai series. * Cybernetic Shooter – An attack used in Cellin form. * Machine Gun Attack – An attack used in Cellin form. * Negative Power Rain – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden seriesand Budokai series. * Lasso – Cell punches his opponent, then he picks them up by the leg and spins them around his head, and finally he throws him into the ground. This throw attack is one of the first abilities Cell acquires in''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1'' and Budokai 2. * Ultimate Attack – Cell kicks the opponent up in the air, where he kicks them more and punches them down again, and finally Cell kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series, where it is also used by Cellin. * Energy Field – A protective barrier used notably used Semi-Perfect Cell in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. This technique is used by Cell in all his forms in the Budokai series. Also called Android Barrier. * Perfect Stance - Cell's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Spirit Bomb - Although he only used it once, after he absorbed Goku he obtained the Spirit Bomb. * (Taken from Dragon Ball Wiki) Boomstick: Alright, I get it. A bug can beat Superman. End of story. Wiz: *trying to ignore Boomstick* Cell also managed to do the Solar Kamehameha! It leaves him open when he uses it, sadly. AND NO, IT DOES NOT USE SOLAR ENERGY. IT IS CALLED SOLAR KAMEHAMEHA BECAUSE IT DESTROYS SOLAR SYSTEMS. Boomstick: Cell is quite fast for a BUG. He can keep up with the likes of Super Siayan forms of Gok and Vegeta. Wiz: Being an android, Cell is pretty smart. Boomstick FOR A BU-''' Wiz: *speaking quickly* Cell was so strong he even set up his own tournament called the Cell Games. '''Boomstick: Sounds lame. Wiz: This is when Cell's weakness come in. Boomstick: The weakness is that he's a bug. End of story. Now can we move on to the fight now? Wiz: *trying hard to not stay angry* When Cell absorbed Vegeta and Goku, he also gained their pride. Cell is extremely cocky when he fights for no reason. And robots don't have emotions, I thought. *Cell lets Gohan turn into his final form* Boomstick: The fact that it took Goku AND Gohan to defeat him show's hes something you don't want to mess with. Cell: I WAS PERFECT!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Cell was looking if there were any new challengers in The Cell Games. The only challenger he saw was a gray beast named Doomsday. Cell: So you want to fight me? Doomsday:(In a beast-like voice) Yes. Cell: Alright. Cell and Doomsday both get in a fighting stance, ready for a new match in The Cell Games. FIGHT! Cell flies away from a punch that Doomsday tried to deliver, and started charging up Goku's Kamehameha, trying to get rid of Doomsday as fast as possible. Cell: KAME........ Doomsday: Kame what? Cell: HAME..... Cell starts firing the Kamehameha. Cell: HA!!!!! Doomsday was sent far back by the Kamehameha. Doomsday slams his fist on the ground, and leaps up at the flying Cell, knocking both down. Doomsday starts absorbing Cell's flight and starts flying up. Cell starts flying up again. Doomsday: Looks like your not the only one who can do this! Doomsday flies towards Cell and tries to kick him, but Cell teleports away. Doomsday got angry and started yelling, and punched The Android straight in the face while he teleported back. Cell: Geez, why are you so angry? Doomsday simply responds by roaring and trying to kick at Cell again, who teleports. Doomsday stops flying so he could get near Cell, who teleported back to The Earth. Cell starts using Kiai suddenly which makes a massive shock that sends Doomsday through the arena. Doomsday uppercuts Cell into The Sky, who flies up mid-fall. Doomsday waits for Cell to fly down, but Cell preferred to taunt him. Cell didn't realize that Doomsday has copied his ability to fly. Doomsday flies up and punched Cell down, making a huge crater where he slammed down. Cell notices that his leg is gone and simply regenrates. Cell teleports behind Doomsday, picks him by the leg and toses his by the head with the Lasso attack. Doomsday gets up and regenerates. Cell: I thought I could only do that.. Doomsday now was incredibly angry. He ran towards Cell with a quick dash and kept repeatedly punching him. Cell regenrates from most punches and flies off. Doomsday flies back up and tries to punch him, but Cell uses the Energy Field to stop the attack. Cell starts laughing at the now-unangry Doomsday making him angry again. Doomsday: GR.........AGH!!!!! Doomsday punches straight through the barrier. Cell stops laughing and looks at Doomsday. Doomsday didn't look at Cell. Instead he kicked him out from flying, again. Cell gets up and sees Doomsday in his face, winding up a punch. Cell uses the Solar Flare to blind Doomsday before he punched him and teleported off. Cell, who was too far for Doomsday to see fired the Gallick Gun. Doomsday leaped above the Gallick Gun and landed in front of Cell, and punched his left arm off. Cell regenrates and kicks Doomsday in the stomach. Doomsday GRRR!!!! WHEN WILL HE DIE!!! Cell grins, and fires the Death Beam out of his Index Finger. The beam goes straight through Doomsday. Doomsday raosr in pain but regenerates. Doomsday was so angry he wasn't even going to say anything. But all of a sudden, he shouted GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cell, who had no mercy for his opponent started charging up his Spirit Bomb. Cell flies up while charging it and fires when he's in the clouds. Doomsday is charred by the attack. Cell flew down and saw Doomsday wasn't grey anymore, he was now deep black. Cell just laughs and starts charging up the Solar Kamehameha while Doomsday had no way to protect himself. Cell: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Solar Kameha sent Doomsday through Jupiter,Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and into the sun! Cell thought he was victorious and began to laugh "Hahaha! You cannot best perfection!" Doomsday crash landed back on earth and angrier than ever. Cell powered up a even more powerful Kamehameha but doomsday walked right through it, and began to charge at cell landing a punch so powerful and severe it sent him into the sun vaporizing him. "KO" K.O.! Results Boomstick: THAT WAS BURTAL!!!! I LOVED IT!!!!! Wiz: Cell was created by some of the strongest warriors in the universe but Doomsday was made to adapt to ANYTHING thrown at him. That includes Ki. 'Boomstick: Doomsday is just too broken to be beaten by cell. Wiz: Cell was MUCH smarter than Doomsday, and as we mentioned earlier he's basically dumber then a rock compared to Cell, however Superman is a super genius and struggles to beat him one on one. 'Boomstick: That was one Cell of a show. Wiz: The winner is Doomsday! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015